Karakuri 卍Burst
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Drabble] El en su infancia perdió a una persona que apreciaba mucho, por la culpa de un grupo secreto, los agentes cuidaron y le enseñaron a defenderse hasta ser uno de ellos, llevándose el odio y el rencor, en cambio, ella vivio como experimento de alguien mas...No recordaba mucho.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de vocaloid, no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Drabble de 500 palabras, basándome en la canción "Karakuri Burst, de Len y Rin"… Esto será en versión, Gakupo x Gumi. :D**_

**_Summary: El en su infancia perdió a una persona que apreciaba mucho, por la culpa de un grupo secreto, los agentes cuidaron y le enseñaron a defenderse hasta ser uno de ellos, llevándose el odio y el rencor, en cambio, ella vivio como experimento de alguien mas...No recordaba mucho. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakuri <strong>**卍****Burst**

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>"<strong>**¿Qué fuimos alguna vez?"**_ _—hablaba una voz femenina._

—… "_¿Novios o amigos?"_ _—hablo una voz masculina._

—_... __**"¿Hermanos o primos?"**_

—"_A nadie le importa nuestro pasado, pero si les importa lo que somos ahora…"_

Dos oponentes de diferentes grupos, se estaban enfrentando después de tantos asesinatos, por parte de una joven de cabellos verdes de aproximadamente dieciséis años, que sus ojos eran carmesí, una sonrisa sádica y siniestra se le dibujaba en sus labios, de oreja a oreja. Ella se encontraba parada en el medio de tantos cadáveres, que habían sido baleados en su frente o en otra parte del cuerpo, su risa macabra era fuerte, pero de apoco se hacía un eco… La luna llena daba un agradable destello nocturno, los cadáveres, la sangre: para la joven era una buena combinación.

— ¡Enfréntame! —exclamo dándole una orden a su contrincante.

Del otro lado, un muchacho de cabellos purpura con un símbolo nazi del lado zurdo, llevando una vestimenta negra algo formal pero apropiada para la batalla, aparentaba de unos veintidós años. El solo sonrió de lado, desenvainando su katana, estaba lleno de ira y rencor, porque este cuando era niño, vio como habían secuestrado a su amiga, Gumi.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —grito al correr hacia ella, para atacarla con su katana.

_**-Flash Black-**_

— _¡Onii-chan!_ —grito desesperada la pequeña niña de seis años, extendía su mano para que su amigo, a quien trataba como hermano mayor, la ayudara.

— ¡Gumi! —dijo Gakupo sin poder hacer nada, sus lágrimas recorrían por su rostro. Se sentía inútil por ser muy chico. Vio como un señor de cabellos negros, se atrevió a hacerle un suave masaje cerca del hombro casi un poco por su cuello, a su amiga, haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida… — ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

…

Unos señores con un símbolo nazi pero zurdo. Se encargaron de buscar rastros de algunos desaparecidos en la guerra, entre ellos estaba la pequeña Gumi Megpoid, de tan solo seis años. Gakupo tenía su vista perdida, a pesar de ser testigo del horror, no quería hablar ni decir nada…Porque de un momento tierno y tranquilo, jugando divirtiéndose entre las flores del campo pero todo término con sangre y dolor.

— ¿Saben algo de ella? —interrogo preocupado estando parado de frente a esos señores, que para él era "los buenos".

—Lo lamento, Gakupo. —respondió el líder al apoyar su mano en el hombro. —Las personas que desaparecieron, fueron halladas pero muertas…Entre ellas, estaba tu amiga.

— ¡No, está mintiendo, está mintiendo! —gritaba en pleno llanto. El líder no pudo hacer más nada, solo tenía que ir a reconocer el cuerpo.

—Te dejaremos solo con ella…

—No es ella. —decía al apretar un puño.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Esta niña, no es Gumi… ¡Ella llevaba un collar de su familia! —exclamo al golpear con fuerza la pared, estando enojado con todo ese tema, quería encontrarla…De alguna manera. En su interior, quería decirle algo muy importante pero con todo esto, se convirtió en dolor y rencor.

_**-Fin del Flash Black-**_

Ambos hicieron un ruido metálico cuando sus armas chocaron entres si, Gumi había utilizado su revolver como una espada, al disparar, la bala le rozo en el brazo derecho de Gakupo; quien solo resistió a la herida que apenas le había rasgado su ropa.

Él iba a contra atacar pero algo lo detuvo, después de mucho tiempo, su peor y gran rival era ella…—_Ese collar dorado…—_se dijo en su mente al tener una visión de su amiga alegre, comparando a la Gumi de antes con la de ahora, era muy diferente… — ¿Qué le hicieron? —hablo por lo bajo, ya no tenía esa apariencia de niña tierna y dulce.

La joven lo ataco utilizando nuevamente su arma, como si fuera una espada, aunque solo le golpeo en el rostro de su rival con el mango del arma. — ¡Gumi tú no eres así! —exclamo Gakupo estando irritado.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto Gumi mirándolo indiferente.

—Porque yo sé quién eres…—respondió cortante. —Mi amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miro de forma extraña, — ¿Tu? ¿Mi amigo?

Dejaron que sus armas cayeran al suelo, la joven al recordar ciertos momentos que paso con él; comenzaba a tambalearse, el muchacho la agarro entre sus brazos para sujetarla.

—…Gakupo. —lo nombro al verlo fijamente a los ojos.

De pronto, un impulso hizo que la besara de golpe, mezclándose una serie de emociones sumando con sus sentimientos de la infancia. Ella solo se sonrojo cuando se rompió el beso, aunque luego se desmayó por tener un masivo de recuerdos…

Aunque por parte de ambos era asesinar a su rival, por bajo órdenes de sus líderes, todo esto fue una misión fallida para el grupo de "los malos". En cambio, el otro grupo se llevó la victoria y un gran perdón e descanso eterno para aquellos que lucharon contra _"los Karakuri malos". _Los agentes ahora tenían un nuevo integrante, que podrá dañar de forma interna a la base del otro grupo…

—"_**Entonces… ¿Para esto fuimos creados?"**_

—_Me temo que sí, pero la guerra…apenas ha comenzado._

**Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este fic n.n<strong>

**Saludos Atte, J.H**


End file.
